


Make The Dinner

by geeyoulookawful



Category: falsettos
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful
Summary: Marvin arrives home from work. Dinner isnt ready. Whizzer isn't home. He's pissed.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Make The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit different from the other stuff i've written, i portray marvin as even more of an asshole than usual, and he hits whizzer, like, once. so if your sensitive to stuff like that, just dont read this...

The door slammed. Loud. "Oh, Whizzer!" Marvin called as he slipped off shoes.

Silence.

"Whizzer? Where are ya?" he asked into the dead air. Marvin had just arrived home from work and was expecting to see his boyfriend Whizzer busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. As Marvin sat down at the empty table to twiddle his thumbs the door opened and in walked Whizzer with two full paper grocery bags in one hand as he shut the door with the other.

"Oh, hey, Marv, I was running a little late on dinner, I hope you don't mind." he set the grocery bags on the counter and slid his shoes off putting them next to his boyfriend's.

Marvin gave him a bored, but stern, look and replied, "Oh don't worry. It's not like you're supposed to be here at making dinner because that's all that's expected of you."

Whizzer gave an annoyed fake smile. "Haha, yeah... Marvin, I just had a late start, and there was traffic on the way there, and I did my best to get here before you, I just-"

"Excuses, excuses. I don't wanna hear it, Whizzer. Just... now that you're here get started on dinner." He stood up, patted Whizzer harshly on the back and stalked off to their shared room to change into something more casual than his stuffy work clothes. Whizzer scoffed as he unpacked the grocery bags putting away what wasn't needed for dinner and keeping out what was. He now knew that Marvin's fuse would be short tonight.

Marvin emerged from their room minutes later to find Whizzer chopping up something and putting it into a pot to make a soup of some sort.

Marvin smiled, walking up behind Whizzer and planting his hands firmly on his shoulders. He brought his face next to his lover's and said, "Now that's what I like to see. My beautiful boyfriend, busy in the kitchen for me."

"Well, Marvin, I'm sure you know I can do other things besides cook for you and I." Whizzer said, turning his head slightly.

"Yes, how could I forget. You're great in bed for me. Always ready for a good screw." he said in a low voice.

Whizzer scoffed, not realizing he had out loud.

"What was that?" Marvin asked.

"Nothing!" Whizzer said coolly. "I coughed, sorry."

Marvin hummed shortly.

\----------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later Whizzer began to dish up the soup he made and set one bowl in front of Marvin and one bowl in front of his own seat.

"Smells good. Vegetable curry I presume?" Marvin asked.

Whizzer replied with a smile, "I know it's your favorite,"

Marvin returned the grin. "Makes up for pissing me off earlier."

Whizzer froze and glared over at Marvin. Had he really made him mad for being a little late?

Marvin looked up at his boyfriend's annoyed expression. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Whizzer you know that I expect very little of you. Just make dinner, love me, check your hairline, make sure the house is clean, stuff like that."

"Oh we're back to this? I do lo-" Whizzer caught himself and cleared his throat. "Care about you. And I  _ did _ make dinner. I always do. This was what, only the third time it happened?"

"Fourth time." Marvin chimed. And before Whizzer could continue he spoke, "And you can't keep making the same excuses. 'I got started late', 'There was traffic', 'The lines at the store were long'," He mocked. "It's ridiculous! Just do what you're told!"

Whizzer was growing nervous, losing a few layers of his calm expression. "Marvin, come on-" He started, once again being cut off.

"No! Listen to me, okay? Listen to me when I speak to you!" He barked, standing up. Whizzer flinched. "You are so disrespectful. You roll your eyes, you talk back, you're rude to me, you sleep late, you're barely home, you keep forgetting dinner, you rarely ask me about my day! Just be responsible!"

Whizzer stood to face Marvin, still trying to be tender due to Marvin's short temper. "I'm not responsible!" he exclaimed, starting to grow angry himself.

"And that's your problem!" Marvin was yelling now. Whizzer took a step back.

"You frustrate me so much! It just makes me want to-" Marvin cut himself off and slapped Whizzer across his face. 

Whizzer didn't move, he would like to say he was used to this, but he wasn't. But he still knew not to move. He looked at Marvin, trying not to show his fear of being hit again. 

Marvin looked at him sternly. "Maybe if you can think of a way to make up for being late I can start to forgive you." 

Whizzer caught on quickly. "I can think of a few ways," he glanced down quickly and then back up to meet Marvin's eyes. Marvin stepped towards him and Whizzer backed up. Marvin reached for him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close.

He leaned to his ear and whispered, "Go to our room.  You have three minutes. Be ready."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this! it's been sitting in docs for a while so i figured i'd better post it before i forget about it


End file.
